


Dancing in the Dark

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Shenko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a response to Vorchagirl's ask for slow dancing between Kaidan and Femshep. Takes places shortly after Mass Effect 1 and is all Shenko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Vorchagirl’s ask non-sexual acts of intimatcy: slow dancing (Kaidan and Kira.) This takes place directly after Mass Effect 1. Hope you enjoy!

Taking a deep breath and smoothing down the fabric of her dress, Kira looked critically at herself in the mirror. She wasn't so sure about this. It seemed like a great idea in the safety of her quarters but out here in public, she felt almost naked without her weapons and armor. She wanted to turn around and run back to the ship.

The brass wanted to honor the crew of the Normandy for defeating Saren and saving the Citadel. The brass was throwing a banquet and they were the guests of honor. It had seemed like the perfect opportunity to dress, look and feel like a beautiful woman for the night. And maybe knock the socks off a certain Lieutenant.

"Commander Shepard?" 

"Yes," she said, turning around to find Captain Anderson standing behind her, staring.

She could see the surprise. "I..uh...I," he stuttered, stopping and clearing his throat. "You look beautiful tonight." 

She had spent the afternoon shopping for the perfect dress, finally finding it in a small out of the way shop. It was a midnight blue strapless sweetheart floor length number that complimented her fiery red hair and showed off her shoulders and back. After, she kept her appointment for a "spa day,” a manicure, pedicure and new hairdo. She felt like a changed woman. 

It had all seemed like a wonderful idea until she was standing here...feeling vulnerable, and growing ever more anxious.

"Could I escort you inside?"

"Thank you sir," she said, lacing her arm in his.

"No Commander," he said, covering her hand with his free one and patting it comfortingly, "Thank you for doing this old man the honor of escorting you inside."

As they reached the entrance, Kira was about to retort but the large crowd of people inside shocked her into silence. Everyone was here for them? Where did all these people come from?

“Everyone wants to meet the person that saved us,” the Captain said, noticing the Commander’s surprise. 

“I just wasn’t expecting,” she started but shook her head. Visibly gathering herself, she stood taller, stronger, “Let’s go.”

Taking a cue from his companion, Captain Anderson stood taller and smiled, pleased that Shepard didn’t let the shock show. Though most were truly well-wishers, plenty of vultures lurked among them, waiting for her to show a moment of weakness.  
“Welcome Commander!” a voice called out, “The woman of the hour.” 

“Into the void,” the Captain whispered, to Shepard, making her smile, as they were swept into the throng of beings.

 

“How have your headaches been?” Doctor Chakwas asked Kaidan but he didn’t hear her.

He was focused on the commotion across the room caused by Kira’s arrival. He always thought she was beautiful but tonight she was breathtakingly gorgeous. He’d never seen her in civvies before and the dress looked like it had been made for her, accentuating all of her curves and fitting perfectly in all the right places. She was smiling and seemed to be radiating happiness and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“Lieutenant?” the doctor said, with a small smile playing at the corners of her lips, at the man’s gob smacked expression. ‘Could he be more obvious,’ she couldn’t help wondering to herself. She had seen Commander Shepard enter the room and she knew what or rather who had captured his attention.

She was well aware of how the pair felt about each other. How could she not be? From Eden Prime to Virmire to the Citadel and all the battles in between, they were always carrying each other in to the med bay, injured and/or bleeding. And the non-injured party always haunted her med bay until their other half was released. Did they honestly think she didn’t know?

“Lieutenant Alenko,” she said, again trying to get his attention and failing miserably, as he watched Shepard move around the room. She didn’t miss the jealousy that flashed in his eyes when other men looked at the Commander.

Shaking her head, she tried one last time to get the man’s attention, before he did something he’d regret. “Kaidan!”

“Ummm,” he stuttered, “Oh, I’m sorry doctor,” as he turned his attention back to her. “What were you asking?”

“I asked about your migraines.”

“They’re fine,” he answered, eyes drifting back to Kira.

“Either quit looking at her,” she commented, tutting at him, “Or go ask her to dance. Either way, wipe that look off your face or everyone will know exactly how you feel about her.”

“I don’t know what you mean Doctor,” he said, a slight blush giving him away.

Smiling at him, she said, “I’m well aware of the nights spent in my med bay, watching over each other,”

“We’re just friends,” he tried.

“Friends,” she said, air quoting around the word, “I was in the med bay when she dragged your broken body back after Virmire. She was distraught and heartbroken. I’d never seen her look like that before and I didn’t see it again until she helped you back after the Citadel.” He looked chagrinned. “Shall we talk about your reactions to her injuries?”

“That won’t be necessary doctor,” he acquiesced, “But if we’re that obvious I can’t ask her right now.”

“And why in the heavens not?”

“Look around Doctor,” Kaidan explained, “Every one, every Admiral, politician, and admirers alike,” he empathized the last word, “are watching her every move.”

“And?” she asked. He gave her a quizzical look and she really thought about it and the answer finally dawning on her. If she could recognize the signs, so could the brass and that could be very damaging to their careers. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Kaidan said, sighing. He really hated how all the men in the room were looking at her but there was little he could do about it without outing them.

After a few long moments, Doctor Chakwas grinned at Kaidan, “Meet me on the patio in five minutes,” she said, indicating a door in a far corner that led to an isolated patio area.

“What are you doing Doctor?” he questioned, puzzled and a little worried.

“You’ll see,” she replied mysteriously, as she began to walk away, “Just be out there.”

Sighing, Kaidan finished his drink and headed for the door.

Meanwhile, Doctor Chakwas had made her way through the crowd to Commander Shepard’s side. Gently touching the other woman’s she asked, “May I speak with you privately for a few minutes Commander?”

“Doctor?” Kira asked, turning to look at her ship’s physician.

“Can it wait?” a blonde haired man wearing an Alliance uniform and a Major’s insignia asked, obviously perturbed to have his time with the famous Commander Shepard interrupted.

“I’m afraid not,” the doctor said seemingly regretfully, “Ship’s business concerning the Lieutenant.” 

She had to admire the younger woman, she hid her reaction well but Doctor Chakwas knew her to well. The older woman could see the stretching of lines around her eyes and mouth and the way her hand tightened around the wine glass she was holding. She hated to worry the Commander but it seemed the easiest way to get her away from the crowd.

“Not a problem,” Kira said, after reining her rampaging emotions. “Shall we?” 

What was wrong with Kaidan? He was the only Lieutenant the doctor could be talking about. His ribs were still tender but he was healing well the last time she’d seen him. What the hell had happened?

The doctor was leading towards her towards an isolated corner of the room. Patience quickly running out, Kira leaned into the older woman and whispered, “What’s happened to Kaidan?”

“Just a moment,” the doctor said, “Everything will be explained outside,” stepping through the door.

“Doctor?” Kira said, following the woman on to the patio. It was dark outside, the only light, the stars twinkling overhead. There was only the one door, led out on to the large patio. It was surrounded by large flowering hedges and the air was thick with the sweet scent of the pinkish flowers. 

“Kira?” a surprised voice said.

“Kaidan?”

“I’ll give you a few minutes,” the doctor said, from the doorway, “Now ask her to dance,” she added, as she closed the door.

Turning around, Kira hurried to Kaidan’s side and gently rested her hands on his chest. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“What?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Kira.

“Doctor Chakwas said she needed to speak to me about the Lieutenant,” Kira explained, eyes full of fear for him as she looked into his eyes, “I assumed something had happened to you.”

“I’m fine,” Kaidan reassured her, “Promise.” Kissing her forehead, he explained, “I think this may have been the doctor’s way of quickly getting you away from the crowd.”

“What?”

“I couldn’t ask you to dance inside.”  
“What?” Kira said again, none of this making sense to her.

“Doctor Chakwas caught me watching you,” he explained, “She knows about us.”

“You told her?” Kira accused him.

“No,” he hurried to reassure her, “She already figured it out. Turns out we’re kind of obvious. Anyway, she told me to quit staring and ask you to dance but I couldn’t. Not with everyone watching us…you.” 

“Alright,” Kira said, starting to understand.

“Seems the doctor came up with this plan, told me to wait for her out here when she went and got you,” he explained, “I had no idea what she’d tell you. I wouldn’t have let her scare you,” kissing her forehead again.

“I believe you,” Kira said, smiling up at him, “But you still haven’t asked me.”

Chuckling, he said, “Would you dance with me?”

“Yes,” Kira said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

He pulled her tighter against his body and started gently swaying to the beat of the music from inside. He still wasn’t sure how he got this lucky. She was the most beautiful woman in the room. She could have the attention of any man she wanted, yet she was still out here with him. 

The relief she’d felt when she found out he wasn’t hurt, was almost overwhelming. Anger had quickly followed on its heels. The doctor had knowingly used her feelings to get her out here! The anger had quickly dissipated when she realized why the doctor had done it. They were right, there was absolutely no way they could dance like this inside. And she wouldn’t want to miss being in his arms for anything in the universe. Here was where she belonged. Here she was home.

“Kira,” he said softly, as they continued to dance. 

“Hmmm,” she answered, looking up at him.

Gently touching her cheek with the palm of one hand, he brought his lips down and kissed her. The kiss started off tender and sweet but quickly hard and passionate. Pulling him closer, Kira grinded her center against his growing erection, as their kiss continued. Groaning, Kaidan eventually broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

“Stop, stop,” he said, “Or someone may see more than we want them too,” he added, gasping for air.

She knew he was right but god, she wanted him! 

Sighing, she said, “You’re right,” nipping his lower lip, “But later tonight you’re mine.”

Kissing her back, he agreed, “Your cabin?”

“Yes,” she said, laying her head on his chests again, “Now dance with me.”

“Yes ma’am,” he chuckled, as he started slowly moving again.

They’d enjoy these few stolen moments alone for as long as they could, holding each other close and savoring the other’s company. Soon enough the galaxy would force its way back in and damn the consequences….

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
